utk_ticketsfandomcom-20200214-history
UTK Tickets Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit .Important articles Wiki Assignment The University of Tennessee, Knoxville is a part of the Southeastern Conference in college athletics. The SEC is known for its impressive teams and supportive, loyal fanbases. With the dedication being very strong within the conference the University has one of the biggest stadiums not only in the country but in the nation. Gameday’s are very fun and electric, but there are definitely somethings incoming freshman need to do so their Saturday’s are not spoiled. The first step for a gameday is securing your tickets way in advance. Most people young students would brush this off and wait until the last minute, but the tickets can go very fast. A website these underclassmen need to get familiar with is bigorangetix.utk.edu. The school will advertise this heavy throughout each game week, starting at the beginning of the week. Once tickets go live it is a race to get a ticket. It is first come first serve fight, and your battle is against the other 22,000 students. Your chances are much higher if you are one of the first one’s on the website. The second piece of information comes in with guest tickets. Do not tell your friends from other schools that you can get tickets for all of them. The University only allows a student to get one guest ticket. And to add on top of that the guest ticket is $75. This is compared to the normal $10 student ticket. Be wary of the limitation and steep price. Next is the ticket situation for away games. Most students do enjoy traveling to the away games, especially if they are not super far away in cases such as Vanderbilt, and Kentucky. For students these away tickets cost a whopping $100, and you are limited to one ticket. This does not include a guest ticket as well. Knowing this information will make the process of getting your tickets much easier before the game. The next bit of information is regarding your actual seats on gameday. The student section takes up a huge chunk of Neyland Stadium. On seat geek, the website, it says it ranges from section D all the way to section G. It is a very large portion to hold all of the students. Just because you have a ticket with a certain seat on it does not mean it is where you will be sitting. The stadium opens up 2 hours before kickoff and it fills up fast. The student section is also a first come first serve routine so they early birds get the best seats in the house. If you want a good seat get their when the gates open to beat the crowd. Hopefully this information will provide you with the best gameday experience and not ruin your fun on Saturday’s. File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse